It is known in the art to use bag-in-box (BIB) containers for the storage of syrup, juice concentrate, and other liquids. BIB containers are generally box-shaped and have a bag positioned therein for containing the liquid. A restaurateur (or any other person) can use a BIB container in connection with a pump and one or more canisters of soda water, for example, to form a carbonated beverage and to convey the carbonated beverage to a dispenser.
It is also known in the art to have multi-shelf racks for storing BIB containers. Such racks typically use “level” shelving (e.g., shelves that are substantially parallel with the ground) and “inclined” shelving (e.g., shelves that are substantially angled with respect to the ground). A restaurateur ordinarily makes the choice between level and inclined shelving depending on the requests of the manufacturer of the syrup. For example, one major cola manufacturer requests that restaurateurs store their BIB containers on level shelving, while another major cola manufacturer requests that restaurateurs store their BIB containers on inclined shelving.
It is also known in the art to use modular racks for the storage of BIB containers. For example, FIG. 1 shows a prior art shelf that may be stacked upon other prior art shelves of the same type. However, the prior art shelf shown in FIG. 1 is not formed from a plurality of modular components secured to one another. In this regard, the prior art shelf may not be easily broken-down. Furthermore, while it is typically desirable to secure one or more pumps to a modular rack, the prior art shelf shown in FIG. 1 requires separate hardware to install brackets for mounting pumps thereto.
What is needed in the art is a modular rack that facilitates easy disassembly and transport thereof and that further facilitates the easy mounting of a pump thereto.